Backpacking
by Maskelle
Summary: A quiet village in the middle of nowhere gets a visit of a young men who changes everything.
1. Epilogue

This fic is my first fic and I wrote it for my friend Wolfje. Her birthday is almost there so this is a birtday gift for her. She is in Bulgaria right now for a school project so I can't give her a real gift. Please review, because I want to improve my writing skills!

* * *

Prologue: Orion 

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere there was a very small village. The village called Orion didn't have a lot inhabitants. There were 5 houses standing next to each other, a small church with a house next to it and one big mansion a mile out of the village. Only a small dusty road ran to the village. The only thing that came to the village was a small truck of a trader who bought the products the villagers cultivated and sold them other stuff they needed.

In each of the 5 houses lived a big family. And most of them never go further away from the village as 3 miles. The 5 family's all had a different specialism. One had a field of grain, one had cows and horses, one had sheep and chicken, one had a windmill and a bakery and the last had fields with potatoes.

In the house next to the church lived the priest. This man had spent the first 18 years of his life in a monastery where he learned everything about the Christian religion there is to know. Then he moved to Orion to learn from the old priest there. After the old priest died he had taken the job to guard the souls of the village of Orion.

The mansion outside Orion was very big. It was a little bit decayed, but you could still see how beautiful it must have been when it was build. There was a big garden around the mansion but it turned in to a jungle because no one was taking care of the garden. There were people living there but nobody knew who it was. The people in Orion did see lights shining trough the windows and sometimes even see silhouettes of persons but never someone outside the mansion. But the villagers were not curious people so the never examined who truly lived in the mansion.

The most exciting things that happened in the villagers where the arrival of the trader, a marriage, a funeral or the birth of a child. The villagers were strict religious people so they lived plain. It was a calm live but excitement was not something the villagers liked so they were satisfied.

But soon something would change everything in the village…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was someone walking on the road to Orion. It was a boy who looked like he didn't see a shower in a long time. He was covered in dust and he looked very tired. He had a long chestnut braid hanging over his shoulder. And it sounded like he was talking to himself.

"I didn't think it would be such a long walk to the next village. And it looks like it's really small from here. I hope the have some water. My feet hurt so much! Out of the backpack, he had on his back, came the head of a black kitten.

"Meow!" "Yes, I know you're hungry! That's why where going to this village." After a while he walked by a big field with cows. There was a boy on a big dark brown shire taking care of a few cows who where walking to far away from the cattle. He had 4 black and white Border collie's who where helping him. The kitten dived deeper in to the bag because of the loud barking of the dogs.

"Hey you on that horse!" the boy with the braid called: "Do you know where I can buy some food?" The boy on the horse road towards him and looked curious at the stranger. In his whole life he never met a new person. And he had never seen a boy with such long hair. "Who are you?" he asked. The boy looked at him with sparkling purple eyes.

"My name is Duo Maxwell." Duo took the black kitten from his backpack and said: "And this is Hilde. So, who are you?" Duo looked expectant to the boy. The boy dismounted his horse. And walked with his horse towards Duo. The boy had green eyes and one of them was covered by his brown hair. "My name is Trowa Barton and this is my horse Exile." said the green eyed boy: "And those dogs are called Mike, Luke, Max and Spike."

"Why are you here?" asked Trowa: "Where are you from?" "Well, I'm from New York and I wanted to see something from the world" Duo said: "And Hilde doesn't like cabs." He smiled and asked if there was a well or something. "Come with me to my family's home." Trowa answered. "Okay!" Duo said enthusiastic. Trowa whistled some commands to the dogs and they walked towards to Orion.

"Trowa?" Duo said. "Yes?" "Can you tell me something about your village? How is it called and so on?" "Well, it's called Orion and there are seven houses and a church" "That's it?" Duo looked shocked. Trowa looked at him and said surprised: "What do you need more?" "Well, some stores and a café or something like that?" Trowa looked confused. "What is a café?" "Never mind"

They arrived at an average farm. It was a pretty home and there where roses growing everywhere. "My mom loved roses" Trowa said with a bitter tone. Duo turned around to watch his face. He thought he saw tears in Trowa's eyes but he wasn't sure. "Well, this is my home! Wait here I have to bring Exile to his stable." Trowa said with normal tone.

Hilde looked over Duo's shoulder en miaowd pleased when she saw a big black male cat walking by. "Hilde, stop flirting with a cat you don't know! He is far too old for you!" A small girl with beautiful brown curls walked over to Duo and looked with big eyes at him. "Hello!" Duo said cheerful. The girl smiled a little smile and mumbled something. Duo kneeled before her and asked: "What did you say?" The girl looked at him and said: "Could I stroke the cat?" Duo smiled: "Of course you can!" He took Hilde from his backpack and gave the kitten to the girl. The girl stroked the cat very carefully and Hilde purred. "What is your name, little girl?" "My name is Sarah and I'm 5 so I'm not a little girl!" she said. Duo smiled. Suddenly he heard loud voices coming towards him. "So where is that stranger, Trowa?" said a girl's voice. "You don't have to run Catherine, I told him to wait so I don't think he's going anywhere." "Hey, wait up, I want to see him too!" said a soft male voice. Duo was amazed: He never had people rushing to meet him. He was curious what kind of people lived here.

To be continued…

Well Happy birthday Wolfje! Welcome to the world of 19 year old people!

Sigh, I never thought it would be so hard to type in English. I hope anyone who reads this liked it and please review! I need your opinions and I need a beta reader to! So if someone wants to be my beta reader please contact me on my mail. Well, Thank you for reading the fic!


End file.
